


Gathering

by CherryWaves



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryWaves/pseuds/CherryWaves
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Gathering




End file.
